


please tell me you don't want me to fail

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Background WebLena, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Kissing, M/M, Post Moonvasion, Reassurances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Fenton's been meaning to ask Launchpad something.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Launchpad McQuack
Kudos: 22





	please tell me you don't want me to fail

**Author's Note:**

> rewatched Moonvasion (again) and when LP says "the plan is Darkwing!" I couldn't help but get in my fenpad feels about it, especially with the tension between DW and GD. so have some fenpad fluff that I wrote at work. 
> 
> big thanks to Hannah for beta'ing, as always!
> 
> enjoy!

“...Can I ask you something?” 

Fenton winces at how quiet his own voice is. He’s not sure Launchpad even heard him—and maybe that would be better. It’s not like Fenton really _wants_ to ask. He’s scared of the answer, more scared than he’s been of...well, a lot of things. But he feels like he _has_ to ask, because it’s been eating at him since the Moonvasion and, to be honest, even before that. 

The television is droning on, but Fenton isn’t sure about what; Launchpad had originally put it on a _Darkwing Duck_ marathon, but that’s long since ended. _Heck_ , Fenton thinks, _Launchpad has probably dozed off_. Fenton doesn’t dare glance up at his boyfriend to check, instead content to remain totally still and stiff with Launchpad’s arm draped over his shoulders. He shifts uncomfortably when the sitting so stiffly makes his body ache; it’s then that Launchpad speaks. 

“Fenton?” Launchpad’s voice startles Fenton from his thoughts. He even jumps a little. “You wanted to ask me something?” 

“Oh, uh, I didn’t realize you were listening.” Fenton winces again. “I thought you fell asleep.”

“Sorry, I nodded but I guess you didn’t see.” Launchpad adjusts on the couch and Fenton can feel his boyfriend’s earnest gaze boring holes in the side of his face. He squeezes Fenton’s shoulders slightly and asks, “What’s up, buttercup?” 

A nervous, embarrassed laugh bursts from Fenton’s mouth and he claps his hands over his beak to muffle the sound. He’s embarrassed because Launchpad really _was_ listening. He’s embarrassed because Launchpad uses nicknames so easily, so sweetly, and Fenton still isn’t used to it. His cheeks are burning, and he looks away from Launchpad to stare at the television instead. It’s some crime show and even just a glimpse at the screen makes Fenton’s stomach twist unpleasantly.

“It’s nothing,” he says, dropping his hands back into his lap, “I already forgot.” 

Launchpad hums. There’s a weird lilt to the tone but Fenton still won’t look at him. When Launchpad shrugs, he jostles Fenton a little. “I don’t buy that, but that’s okay! You can ask me when you’re ready.” He says it so cheerily, so happily, like he means it—because he does, Fenton remembers. Launchpad doesn’t have a disingenuous bone in his body. 

Fenton slowly looks back to his boyfriend. Sometimes he forgets that, on top of being sweet and kind and genuine, Launchpad is pretty smart and observant. It’s not an all-the-time thing, but Launchpad has this unnerving tendency to break it out at times like this, vulnerable moments where it leaves Fenton feeling totally gobsmacked. It’s like a slap to the face. 

Launchpad gives him a sweet and easy smile and squeezes his shoulder again. He turns his attention back to the television and makes a face at the crime show. He starts to dig around for the remote when courage suddenly finds Fenton again. 

“Why did you think Darkwing was the hero we needed to stop the Moonvasion?” Fenton asks in a rush. 

Launchpad stops in the middle of reaching for the remote sitting on the arm of the couch. “What?” 

“The Moonvasion,” Fenton repeats. “You said we needed a plan, and that plan was Darkwing Duck, even though Gizmoduck—I mean, even though I was right there!” Fenton leans away from Launchpad, almost as if to get out from under LP’s arm. Except he doesn’t really want to move away from the warmth and comfort of his boyfriend. As he scooches away, it leaves Launchpad’s arm stretched awkwardly out, partially hanging on Fenton’s shoulders. 

Launchpad blinks at him. He looks a bit like an owl: eyes wide, almost bulging out of his head. Fenton can’t tell if he just looks surprised or...or maybe a little caught. “Oh,” Launchpad says after a beat, “well, I mean, he’s a superhero.”

“But I’m _Gizmoduck_!” Fenton snaps. “I’m a real hero, Darkwing Duck is just, just some guy in a costume!” 

“Babe,” Launchpad laughs, “you’re a guy in a costume.”

“A metal costume! With gadgets and rockets and pies!” Fenton clenches his hands in his lap and squeezes his eyes shut. “If he’s a hero, then _I’m_ a hero too! Why wouldn’t _I_ be the plan that saved Duckburg? Or the world?” 

Fenton groans and stands up. He immediately misses the heat of Launchpad’s arm across his shoulders, but he needs to pace. He needs to get this anxious, almost _angry_ energy out before he says something stupid. 

“I mean, yeah,” Launchpad allows, “you’re totally a hero. But, well…” He trails off and the move is so uncharacteristic of Launchpad, Fenton stops pacing long enough to glance over at him.

Launchpad looks sheepish and unsure, twiddling his thumbs and bouncing his leg up and down nervously. Instantly, all of Fenton’s frustration seeps away and his shoulders slump. He steps hesitantly back toward the couch just as Launchpad starts to speak again.

“I just didn’t want you getting hurt. I don’t ever want you to get hurt. If Darkwing was the plan, then you wouldn’t get hurt, or blown up, or whatever.” 

Launchpad’s gaze drops, as if he’s ashamed of his admission that has Fenton’s heart beating double time. LP fiddles with a loose thread on his pants, leg still bouncing. Softer, he continues, “I didn’t wanna say anything, cuz, like...people know I’m dating Fenton, not Gizmoduck, and I’m a free love kind of guy, but I didn’t want to give your secret identity away.”

Fenton doesn’t bother pointing out that basically everyone knows he’s Gizmoduck anyway. “Oh, Launchpad,” he starts as he finally moves to stand beside the couch, “I’m sorry.” 

Launchpad looks up in surprise.

Fenton continues. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about that. Especially since you’re always going on adventures with Mr. McDuck. I didn’t think it was that different, I thought it was just...our thing.” Fenton watches as Launchpad’s expression morphs from one of surprise to a sad sort of smile. 

It’s a look Fenton’s never seen on his boyfriend before. He doesn’t like it.

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Launchpad says. “I’m usually just the pilot, though. I’m not like Mr. McDee and the kids. I’m also really good at crashing.” Launchpad shrugs. “You’re the one grabbing rockets out of the sky and blowing up and saving the world.”

He reaches out a hand and Fenton doesn’t stop him from curling a fist into the fabric of his shirt to haul Fenton closer. Fenton goes willingly until he’s clambering onto the couch with Launchpad, sitting astride his legs. 

Fenton braces his hands on LP’s shoulders for balance. “I never really thought of it that way, but you’re right.” 

Launchpad shrugs again, a little less tension in his shoulders. “It’s okay.” 

“No, Launchpad, it’s not.” Fenton leans in closer and peels a hand from Launchpad’s shoulder to cup his cheek. “You’re right,” he says again, “I put myself in harm’s way and I guess...I never really considered how it would impact you. Heck, I haven’t even been considering how it impacts m’ma.” Fenton scratches the back of his neck awkwardly as he thinks about the apologies he probably owes his mother. “Anyway, I should’ve been more considerate.”

Launchpad finally lets go of Fenton’s shirt in favor of wrapping his arms around his waist instead. “Maybe just message me when you’re going on patrol. Or at least when you end up in the hospital? I’d rather hear about it from you than the news or Mr. McDee or Webby’s girlfriend with weird psychic powers.” 

Fenton has questions about that last one but decides to save them for later. He cups one hand against Launchpad’s neck and toys with the tufts of orange hair at the nape. “Deal,” he says, “as long as you message me when you take off and land.” After a moment’s consideration, he adds, “And if you get kidnapped.”

Launchpad’s grin widens to the normal bright and wide and goofy one he usually wears. “Deal,” he agrees. “No promises on the kidnapping one though. Smart kidnappers take the phones!” 

Fenton shrugs. “Fair enough.” Fears settled and pride soothed, he bends and kisses Launchpad softly. Against LP’s beak, he murmurs, “Do you think I could’ve saved the world from the Moonvasion?” 

“Oh for sure,” Launchpad says easily, “no doubt.” He smiles and kisses Fenton again a little deeper before pulling back. “You could even save the world from, like, a Marsvasion. Or a Jupitervasion!” 

Fenton shakes his head fondly as he starts laughing—though his cheeks burn pink with pride. “Thanks, LP.”

Launchpad tugs Fenton into his lap, using his strength to rearrange him as he pleases. With Fenton settled in his lap, he relaxes into the couch. “Of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t think my superhero boyfriend could save the world?” 

Fenton laughs and tugs Launchpad into another kiss. “You’re the _best_ boyfriend,” he says, certain and confident.

Launchpad starts to protest but Fenton kisses him before he can speak. The kiss is longer, a little more languid than the others. As it breaks with a soft, wet sound, Launchpad says dazedly, “Well, I guess I _am_ pretty great.” 

**Author's Note:**

> one day I'll write smth w/ more than just background weblena.....


End file.
